A New Dawn
by x.Kerry.x
Summary: This is a different version of breaking dawn, will Edward get to Bella in time when she is kidnapped by the Volturi on her hen and will she have to witness her best friend be killed by her feared enemies?
1. Plans

This is my first ever fanfiction please review on what could be improved etc. Hope you enjoy if i get good reviews i will update in the next 24 hours thanks Kerry xx

Chapter 1

Plans

As I drove up to my new home in my fancy new car, which I really didn't need, I sighed. It was my last day of freedom and to be honest I couldn't wait for it to be over. I loved Edward more than anything and I wanted to be with him forever and marriage was his part of the bargain if I was to become immortal like him. I turned a CD on and turned it on full blast and let the lyrics take over my mind, I did this a lot when I wanted distraction because when I saw a sign for La Push I couldn't help but think of my best friend Jacob Black, who had disappeared and no one had received any news from him. I pushed all thoughts of Jacob away from me as I turned in to the Cullen's driveway. I parked my car in the garage where Emmett and Jasper were discussing the location of tonight's hunt which was to be Edward's Batchelor party.

I pulled in nearly hitting Edward's Aston Martin as I did. I could see Emmett and Jasper laughing but I decided to ignore them, I would just get teased even more if I tried to think of a comeback. I walked in to the house to see Alice and Esme making last minute plans for the "wedding of the year". They looked up as I walked in and smiled.

"Hey Bella, you ready for tonight's party?" Alice questioned me. My only response was to grimace, I hated parties I always got a headache from the music. Alice simply laughed and Esme smiled, I tried to look at the piece of paper in front of them but they snatched it away out of sight.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going to see anything until tomorrow" I scowled but I didn't make any comebacks because that's when I saw the love of my life sat on the stairs laughing at me. He stood up and in less than a second he had his arms around my waist and his lips on mine, but as always he pulled away too soon.

"Come on lets leave these wedding planners to it" and he pulled me in to his arms and he raced up to his room and laid me on the black sofa. He sat down next to me and we looked at each other for a minute, he smiled at me.

"I cant wait until I can call you my wife" he said and I smiled. Edward was so eager for me to become his wife and I was slowly starting to feel the same way. When Edward had first proposed I hadn't been sure, I had always been brought up by someone who thought marrying young was the worst thing to do with your life.

"Neither can I" I responded and once again his lips found mine and once again he pulled away too soon.

We stayed in his room all day until it was starting to get dark. We were just halfway through a conversation about the first day we saw each other when there was a loud knock on the door and Emmett barged in to the room quickly followed by an excited looking Alice.

" Come on Edward its time to go, Jaspers already in the jeep" Emmett said. Edward sighed and looked at me, he smiled and kissed me.

"Ill see you tomorrow at the altar" He smiled to himself as he said this, quickly kissed me and followed Emmett out the door. I sighed, I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay with me and protect me from the Hen Party which I was dreading even more now that it was in just an hours time.

"Come on then, we only have an hour to get ready" Alice said and she pulled me up, and out of the door.


	2. Hen Party

Well i said if i got some reviews i would update in the next 24 hours i didnt get many which was a bit disappointing:(, but thanks 2 those that did review so heres the 2nd chapter, i have already written chapter 3 which will be here soon if i get a few more reviews(hint hint) but chapter 4 may take a bit longer in getting here but the more reviews the more motivation i will have. Thanks Kerry x

Chapter 2

Hen Party

Alice dragged me in to her bathroom and sat me on a seat and set to work on me. She did my make-up, my hair and my nails, I felt like a Barbie doll. She then brought out my outfit for the night. It was a skimpy top and a short skirt. It wouldn't be one of my usual choices but I decided not to make a fuss. She herself was wearing a short length dress and towering high heels, that was another good thing about being a vampire, excellent balance.

We went downstairs where Esme and Rosalie were waiting. Esme smiled at me and Rosalie didn't even glance up at me, I decided to ignore her. The front room had been turned into a mini disco and I had to smile at Alice's creativeness.

There was a knock at the door and Alice skipped over to answer it, stood on the doorstep were Jessica and Angela, Alice beckoned them in and they both gasped at the décor.

"All credit goes to Alice" I said and Alice just beamed. Another knock at the door and more of my girlfriends had arrived. We started the night by dressing me up in devil horns and learner badges, we had something to eat and then Alice turned the music up. I didn't like dancing and never had so I tried to stay out the way but Alice just kept dragging me back into the centre of attention. I was starting to enjoy myself when Alice froze, her eyes started to roll and her expression went blank, Esme and Rose dragged her in to the kitchen and I followed. Alice came round with a look of terror on her face.

"The Volturi" she whispered and I cringed.

"What about them?" Esme asked

"They're coming here now" she replied, I froze in shock. Why now and what was the reason for their visit at that point I heard screaming from the front room, I ran into the room to see all my friends lined up against the wall and in front of them stood Aro, Marcus, Caius. Jane, Demetri and Felix, all had crimson coloured eyes. When they heard me gasp they turned around.

"Aah Bella, just the person we were looking for, we would very much appreciate it if you would join us in Italy and if lovely Alice would give Edward a little message from me and just to make sure you do this we'll take one of your little friends here with us" Aro pointed towards the line of my friends and I grimaced, none of them deserved this. "Hmm how about…This one" I looked in horror as he pointed to Angela. "And now for the message for Edward, and this concerns Alice as well so I would be very grateful if she listened up as well." He turned towards Alice. "Please give Edward my kindest regards and tell him if he wants to see his true love again then he and you will join my guard" horror crossed Alice's face.

Aro turned towards me and grabbed my arms and Felix grabbed Angela. They dragged us out of the door and into the unwelcoming darkness. I managed one quick look back towards Alice, she was still stood on the same spot she had been when Aro had given her his terms and the horror was still etched across her face.


End file.
